


Emotional

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [57]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotions, Family, Gen, Pregnancy, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasha admits that she's pregnant again to Pepper after her hormones get the better of her. Tony is as sensitive as ever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 8, Elijah & Henry are 5, Alexis is 5 months old and Natasha is 3 months pregnant**

Bruce, Tony, Pepper and Natasha were gathered on the communal floor of the tower for breakfast. Henry soon joined them, and Oliver slept soundly in his crib. 

Natasha had been silent, not joining in the conversations with the others, and had barely touched her breakfast. Pepper felt concerned for her friend; but figured she was just tired. She had four children under the age of nine; the youngest of which was just five months old, not to mention she’d recently been on three solo missions for SHIELD.

But when Henry spilled the milk all over the table (and the floor, and himself) and Natasha burst into tears; she figured it was more than just tiredness affecting her friend.

“I’m sorry mommy!”

“It’s okay, it’s alright. Just go get some dry clothes on, your dad is still upstairs”

Natasha moved to clear up the mess, pausing as Henry hugged her tightly on his way to their floor. She kissed him and assured him everything was okay, before he left; trailing milk to the elevator. 

Pepper moved tentatively towards her friend, as Tony and Bruce silently looked on in slight bewilderment.

“Tasha, sweetie. You okay?”

“Um hum” she nodded, she was still sobbing but was gradually getting under control. 

Oliver started crying from the corner and that seemed to send Natasha over the edge; sitting down at the table she wept. Tony scurried to pick up his son when Pepper glared at him. She passed a napkin (after successful finding one which wasn't covered in milk) to Natasha and sat down next to her.

“I’m sorry, I’m just-“

“Overemotional?”  
She nodded.

At that moment Steve entered the floor, took one look at the rest of his team and instantly turned to leave again.

“You don’t have leave Steve!” Natasha told him through sobs. 

He turned once more, and awkwardly joined the two other men in the living room.  
Pepper sighed at the three men who took that to mean ‘stop staring and watch TV’

“Tasha, I know you must be _so_ tired, and looking after four kids must be hard but-“

“No Pep, you don’t understand...” she took a deep breath and admitted; “Pepper. I’m pregnant. It's just... hormones. I can't stop crying”

“Again?! Don’t you guys have _any_ control?!” 

Steve elbowed Tony sharply as Natasha planted her face in her hands with a defeated sigh. 

“Erm, Tasha, how far along..?”

“13 weeks”

“Jeez widow. You guys really didn’t waste any time!”

“Tony I swear to God...” Pepper began, but was interrupted when Clint arrived; smiling brightly until he noticed the looks everyone was giving him. Well, everyone bar his wife who purposely avoiding his gaze.

“So I guess you guys heard the good news huh?”


End file.
